


Steamed Pears

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little steamy after Clarisse and Joseph share their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed Pears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



Joseph let out a deep breath as he settled back on the wooden bench in the sauna. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax… to allow the heat of the room to work its magic on his tense muscles.

It had been a long day.

He had, at the queen’s request, given the princess dance lessons that afternoon. It had turned out to be more work than he thought it would be. Young Mia was quite uncoordinated.

His hand came up to rub his chest where the princess’ elbow had caught him in a spin gone wrong. A small smile touched his lips. The girl was none too graceful but Joseph had faith that she would get there. She was Clarisse’s granddaughter after all, and Clarisse was grace personified.

‘And one hell of a dancer,’ Joseph thought to himself as he remembered the way she had felt in his arms when he had made a bold move and led her out onto the dance floor for a private tango.

She had felt glorious in his arms.

‘As if she were made to be there,’ he thought then sighed. ‘Nothing can happen. She’s the queen. But one day…’

Joseph pulled in a deep breath then let it out slowly. It would do him no good to dwell on things he could not change. At least in the very near future.

‘One day.’

Now… all he wanted was to enjoy a half an hour of peace and quiet in the sauna before he returned to his suite. Once there, Joseph planned to sleep the night away. He shifted on the wooden bench and took another deep breath as he felt his body slowly begin to unwind.

Even in his relaxed state, Joseph heard the door to the sauna open but did not open his eyes until he heard a sharp inhale of breath.

“Oh! Joseph! I…”

Joseph quickly got to his feet, his hand gripping the ends of the towel wrapped around his waist to keep it from falling to the floor. “Your Majesty… do you require anything?”

Clarisse swallowed at the sight of her Head of Security in nothing but a towel, and clutched the lapels of the terrycloth robe a little tighter. “No. I’m sorry, Joseph. I did not know you were in here… I’ll go…” Clarisse turned to leave.

“Your Majesty…” Joseph called to her. “There’s no reason you cannot stay as well. There is room for the both of us.”

“I don’t wish to disturb you.”

“You are not disturbing me.”

Clarisse held his gaze.

“Your Majesty… you’re letting all the hot air escape,” Joseph pointed out.

“Oh!” Clarisse pulled the sauna door closed behind her and watched as Joseph stepped over to the heater and ladled two scoopfuls of water over the hot rocks then returned to his seat on the bench.

Silence filled the sauna.

A charged silence.

The sultry dance they had shared earlier in the afternoon had upped the tension between them. A tension that had been there from the moment they had met.

Clarisse swallowed the sudden urge that filled her to walk over to Joseph, strip off his towel, climb into his lap, and snog him senseless.

A small smile touched Clarisse’s lips as she stepped over to the bench and sat down. She hadn’t thought of nor used the word ‘snog’ since she was a young girl. She shook her head and tried to still the erratic beating of her heart, as she attempted to focus her attention on anything but the man sitting to her right.

The temptation was too much.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him and let her eyes travel over the expanse of Joseph’s bare chest, following the line of curling gray hair to where it disappeared beneath the towel. She drew in a deep breath as she felt an ache begin low in her belly.

An ache Clarisse was familiar with… an ache which had never been fulfilled.

Rupert (may he rest in peace) had been a fair lover; doing his best to make each encounter a pleasant one. But that was as far as it went. There had been no great passion… no cries of delight… no screams of ecstasy. Not once, in all the times Rupert had come to her room, had Clarisse experienced an orgasm.

To say she enjoyed sex would be an overstatement. 

To say she actually thought about it… would be…

Clarisse glanced over at Joseph.

It would be the truth.

Since meeting Joseph, not a day went by, that Clarisse did not wonder what it would be like to be kissed by him… to have his hands touch and caress her body… to have him make love to her.

Her eyes swept over his body, and another surge of lust rolled through her.

‘Control yourself, Clarisse!’ She admonished herself and resolutely turned away. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax.

~^~

Joseph watched Clarisse step past him to sit on the bench, and fought the sudden urge he felt to grab her wrist and haul her into his lap to kiss her senseless.

He swallowed hard when, as Clarisse sat on the bench, her robe parted to reveal a generous expanse of smooth, creamy thigh.

His legs, crossed at the ankle, stretched out before him as he laced his fingers together and laid them on his stomach. He closed his eyes and willed the image of her bare thigh to leave his mind.

Instead of leaving, the image grew, and Joseph found himself stripping Clarisse in his thoughts. He shook his head as a familiar yearning began in his lower abdomen.

A yearning which had not been fulfilled for many years.

That’s not to say he had not had sexual relations with women since coming to the palace. He had. But after having met, and fallen in love with his queen, those encounters had dwindled down to nothing. None of those women had been Clarisse.

He enjoyed sex.

Always had.

He chanced a look at Clarisse and bit back a groan. Her robe had opened again, once more revealing her smooth legs.

Lord help him… but he wanted to feel her in his arms. Feel her lips under his… her hands touching his body. He wanted to make love to her.

Another surge of lust rolled over him and he fought to control his body’s natural response to the images flashing through his mind.

‘Control yourself, man!’ Joseph thought and shifted on the bench, uncrossing his legs as he willed his body to relax.

~^~

Clarisse heard Joseph move, and looked over in time to see him uncross his legs. She felt her barely calmed pulse begin to race again as she noticed a tenting in Joseph’s towel.

She licked her lips.

‘Do not even think about it,’ a little voice, that sounded suspiciously like her mother’s, echoed in her thoughts.

‘Too late,’ Clarisse thought back as she imagined herself moving to kneel between Joseph’s legs, pulling apart his towel and…

Her face suffused with heat at the idea. She had never done that with Rupert; had never felt the desire to. In fact, just the thought of doing *that*, had filled Clarisse with a sense of revulsion. However, at this moment…

Clarisse looked back at the bulge in Joseph’s towel, and before she could stop herself, she quietly stood up.

~^~

Joseph heard Clarisse stand, and certain she was leaving the sauna, did not open his eyes. When he heard the ladle rattle against the bucket then the hissing of the water as it made contact with the hot stones, he realized she wasn’t leaving and prayed she could not see the growing swell beneath his towel.

He took a deep breath and continued to fight for control of his body. ‘I am not a randy teenager for heaven’s sake,’ he admonished himself then growled beneath his breath as he imagined Clarisse’s touch on his body.

‘Damn it, man! Stop it!’ Joseph swore internally as his mind continued to imagine the feel of Clarisse’s hand tentatively tracing his growing erection through the towel.

His body tensed suddenly when he heard a soft sigh sound from in front of him and he slowly opened his eyes.

Joseph couldn’t believe the sight that greeted him.

Clarisse… his queen… the woman he loved… was on her knees between his legs; one of her hands on his thigh, the other gently cupping him through the towel. He watched, knowing she was unaware of his scrutiny, as she reached up with her other hand to where the end of the towel was tucked in at his waist.

Clarisse looked up suddenly as Joseph’s hand covered hers.

Their eyes locked.

“Rupert always wanted me to… to do this for him,” Clarisse spoke in a soft voice, answering the unasked question in Joseph’s eyes. “I always refused. I found the very idea of it disgusting,” her fingers lightly traced the shape of him through the towel; smiling gently when she heard him moan softly. “I want to with you, Joseph.”

Clarisse tugged on his towel.

“Clarisse…” Joseph searched her eyes as he reached out to cup her cheek. The smallest of smiles pulled at the corner of his lips as she nuzzled her cheek into his palm, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. His eyes continued to peer into hers.

In her blue depths he saw no plea… no command. This was not an order from his queen.

No.

In Clarisse’s eyes, all Joseph could see was desire.

She wanted this… she wanted him.

That knowledge sent a fissure of need through his already heated body, and he dropped his hands to the bench.

He waited.

Clarisse watched his eyes grow dark and smoky, and allowed a knowing smile to play quickly across her lips before she returned her attention to his lap. With a gentle tug, the towel broke apart.

“Oh my…” Clarisse licked her lips, as free from the confines of the towel, Joseph’s erection slowly rose to stand tall and proud before her.

Joseph watched, his breath caught in his throat, as Clarisse drew her finger down the length of his shaft then back up to lightly circle the head. He groaned when she wrapped her hand around him and began to gently stroke him… up and down… turning slow circles with each pass.

Clarisse could not touch him enough and brought her second hand in to cup his balls. She rolled them gently in her palm, pleased when the action caused him to groan her name. She flashed him a quick smile and gave him a gentle squeeze before leaning in close to flick her tongue out against the plumy head.

Joseph moaned and clenched his fists on the bench. He still could not believe this was happening… that Clarisse… his queen was… taking the head of his shaft into her mouth. “Oh… god…” he groaned.

Clarisse wrapped her lips around the purple head, moaning at the unfamiliar taste as she swirled her tongue around him. She continued to stroke him with her hand as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Using his sounds… his soft groans and grunts as a guide, Clarisse grew bolder, learning what he liked and what he didn’t like.

It wasn’t long before Joseph’s hips were lifting off the bench in time with her every stroke… her every pull with her mouth. His moans of pleasure filled the steamy room, telling her how much he was enjoying her ministrations.

At a particularly deep groan of Joseph’s, Clarisse felt a surge of moisture flow to her centre. Never in her life had she been so aroused… so wet… and she was amazed that simply loving Joseph in this manner was having such an affect on her.

Joseph’s head fell back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the sight of Clarisse working him in and out of her mouth, as he felt his release closing in on him. Sensation after sensation rolled over him, and he knew would not last much longer.

Clarisse felt the tension grow in Joseph’s body and instinctively knew that he was close to orgasm. The thought sent a thrill through her and she began to work him in earnest. She massaged his tightening sacks a little harder; she stroked his length a little faster and increased the pressure of her mouth.

“Clarisse…” Joseph moaned as he felt his juices begin to rise up his shaft. “Clarisse…” he reached out to thread his fingers in her hair and tried to pull her away. “I’m going to come…”

“Then come…” she pulled her mouth off him long enough to whisper. “I want to taste you, Joseph…”

“Oh shit…” Joseph groaned as she resumed sucking him. He could feel her tongue swirling around him but it was the light scrape of her teeth that did him in. With a shout of her name, his hips lifted off the bench and he came, spilling his release into her mouth.

Clarisse moaned at the warm splash of his juices on her tongue and continued to stroke him until she felt his hand slip beneath hers, squeezing hard to the root of his shaft, while the one in her hair pulled her away. She licked her lips and smiled at the sight of Joseph’s damp chest rising and falling as he sought to catch his breath.

Joseph growled her name at the sight of her glistening lips and hauled her up into his lap. He caught her mouth in a devastating kiss, a soft groan sounding at tasting himself on her lips and tongue.

Clarisse straddled his thighs, feeling his still-hard length probing her damp curls as she pressed herself tight against him. Her arms wrapped around his head as she returned his passionate kiss. She felt his hands work the tie on her robe then yank the robe open. Clarisse whimpered into Joseph’s mouth at the feel of his bare chest crushing her naked breasts.

They kissed each other hungrily, tongues tangling as hands began to explore; each touch… each stroke, building their arousal to a fevered pitch.

Filled with an uncontrollable need to feel him inside her, Clarisse slowly circled her hips against him. She smiled against his lips she felt Joseph’s erection slip between her swollen folds then moaned into his mouth as with each rock of her hips, the head of his shaft bumped her clitoris, sending intense sensations through her body.

Suddenly her world tilted… spun, and Clarisse found herself on her back on the bench; Joseph’s body covering hers.

“Joseph!” She gasped out of the kiss as he rocked against her, his entire body seeming to rub over hers. “…Joseph, I want you…”

“And I you, my queen…”

Clarisse wrapped a leg behind his knee and arched beneath him as she ran her hands down his back to cup his rear. She pulled him closer as she once more whispered her need to him.

Joseph merely smiled before he dipped his head and caught one of her nipples with his lips. He pulled hard on the stiff bud, pleased to feel it tighten even more as he played his tongue over it then proceeded to do the same to the other nipple. His hands caressed her body, stroking her sides, cupping her breasts, even as his mouth continued to torment the taut tips.

Clarisse’s hands moved restlessly over Joseph’s back, her nails lightly raking his tan skin as his talented mouth and hands created the most delicious sensations in her body. “Mmm…”

Joseph gave a final firm suck to the nipple in his mouth then released it to kiss and lick his way down her body. He paused at her navel to reach up and grab her hands which he placed on her breasts, guiding her fingers to play with her nipples. With a small nod of satisfaction, Joseph continued his journey down her body, straightening up so that he was kneeling between her legs.

He let his gaze drift over his queen and felt a strong wave of lust roll over him. She lay before him… her fingers pulling at her tight nipples as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her legs spread and raised around him and… Joseph licked his lips at the sight… the curls covering her swollen folds glistening brightly with her arousal.

Unable to resist any longer, Joseph slipped his arms beneath Clarisse’s legs, and wrapped them around her thighs then lifted her up to his mouth. His fingers pulled her open and he gave her a broad lick with his tongue.

“Joseph!” Clarisse cried out as he licked her again and again; his tongue paying particular attention to her swollen clit.

Joseph smiled against her as he continued to love her with his mouth. The taste of her… the scent of her was overloading his senses. Add to that the visual stimulation of watching her play with her breasts had Joseph aroused to almost painful proportions.

“Ooh… oh, Joseph please!”

Using his fingers to circle her pearl, Joseph moved his mouth down and thrust his tongue into her sheath; in and out, over and over until Clarisse was writhing beneath him. He felt her thighs clamp around his head seconds before she screamed his name as her release exploded over her.

Clarisse’s body bucked against him as she came. Waves of exquisite pleasure consumed her; tossed her around and left her dizzy with sensation, and wanting more. Never before had she felt anything like this. The intensity, the pleasure… it was almost more than she could bear.

“…Joseph…” she called out to him, lifting her hands from her breasts to beckon him closer. “Joseph… come here…”

Joseph gave her sex one last, deep kiss, lapping at her juices before he lowered her hips back to the bench then crawled over her. He settled his body on top of hers, nestling his erection between her slick folds; smiling at the small tremors he could feel before he caught her lips in an ardent kiss.

Clarisse moaned softly at the strange yet erotic taste of herself on Joseph’s lips but returned the passionate kiss. Her hands trailed up his back until they clutched his head, and she broke off the kiss to meet his eyes. “Be with me now, Joseph… please. I need you so badly…”

“And I you, Clarisse…” Joseph replied as he shifted, reaching a hand between their bodies to grasp his member and position it at her entrance.

Their eyes held as he slowly pressed himself inside her. When he was completely seated within her tight sheath he paused and lowered his mouth to hers in their first gentle kiss of the evening.

“This is the dance I’ve wanted to dance with you for years, my queen…” Joseph whispered in a husky voice as he gently circled his hips against her.

“As have I, Joseph… as have I,” Clarisse replied in an equally throaty voice and wrapped her legs around his hips. “Dance with me now, Joseph…”

“Yes…” Joseph murmured and covered her mouth again in a fervent kiss as he began to thrust into her.

“…mmm… oh yes…” Clarisse moaned against his lips at the feel of his hardened member sliding in and out of her. Every thrust… every drive of his hips sent millions of mind-blowing sensations through her body. “Jo… seph…”

Joseph slid his arms beneath her and grasped her shoulders as he quickened his pace; harder, faster… in and out of her willing body… over and over until he could hear nothing but the frantic pounding of blood in his ears.

He broke off the kiss and looked down at her. “Clarisse… open your eyes…” he panted.

Clarisse did as he asked, opening her eyes to meet his.

“I want to watch you come…” Joseph whispered as he ground his pelvis against hers.

“Oh god…” Clarisse gasped and reached down to clutch his rear. “…Joseph…”

“Come for me, Clarisse…” Joseph pulled out then plunged his length back inside her.

Clarisse shook her head as she clenched her inner muscles around him. “No… I want you with me…”

“I will be…”

“Jos… eph…”

“…come…”

“I…”

“Come with me, my love…”

“JO… SEPH!!” Clarisse screamed his name as she came; over and over as her body spasmed wildly beneath his. Her orgasm consumed her as her juices bathed his still plunging erection.

Joseph thrust one last time, and with a loud shout of her name, came hard; his release pouring out of him in long, pearly jets to splash against her womb. His hips continued to move against her, the clutch and pull of her inner walls milking him for every drop.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. She smiled as he nestled deeper into her embrace. “Joseph…” she whispered breathlessly against his temple long moments later.

Joseph lifted his head to meet her eyes. “I know. You’re right; we need to talk about this.”

“Yes,” she nodded. “But not here… it’s… gotten much hotter… and much harder to breathe in here…”

Joseph smiled. “Where would you like to go?”

“My rooms.”

“Clarisse… if we go to your rooms, we won’t do a lot of talking.”

Clarisse drew her hands down his back. “Well, not right away…”

Joseph chuckled. “Yes… I’m not as young as I used to be. I will need some time to recuperate.”

Clarisse smiled and cupped his cheek. “I love you…” 

“I love you too,” Joseph replied quietly as he stroked her cheeks with his fingers.

He lowered his mouth to hers for a loving kiss then slowly withdrew from the warmth of her body and climbed off of her. He stood and wrapped his towel back around his waist. “No… wait there a moment,” he told her and reached for the spare towel he’d brought in with him.

Clarisse gave him a curious look then gasped softly when he used it to gently wipe her clean. When he was finished, he balled the towel up then offered her a hand.

When she was on her feet, Clarisse grabbed her robe and slipped it on. She placed her hands on his chest and rose up to give him a gentle kiss. “Thank you… that was… unexpected.”

Joseph merely shrugged. “It is my job to look after you.”

“And you do it so well,” Clarisse replied with a smile.

“I do try, my queen.”

“Joseph…” Clarisse cupped his cheek, a serious look on her face. “I know this… whole afternoon was not planned…”

“No…”

“I want you to know… I do not regret a moment of it, and…” a slow smile returned to her lips. “…I am looking forward to many more like this.”

Joseph grinned. “As am I.”

“Come…” Clarisse grabbed his hand and walked towards the sauna door. “I believe we have some more… talking… to do.”

“Hmm…” Joseph’s eyes sparkled. “I’ve often wondered how sturdy that desk in your office at the palace is.”

Clarisse’s laughter rang down the hall.


End file.
